


it would be you

by sunsetblurs



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jealous Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung-centric, M/M, Pining, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Unrequited Love, or so Doyoung thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetblurs/pseuds/sunsetblurs
Summary: Doyoung’s been in love with his best friend for years, and while it’s easy to pretend he has everything under control when all the other men in Taeyong’s romantic life are always just temporary, Taeyong’s new neighbor makes him realize that he’s lost his chance.Or so he thinks.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	it would be you

“No, you don’t get it,” Taeyong whined. He had spent the past fifteen minutes or so talking about his new neighbor, and Doyoung would love to be a supportive best friend, but Taeyong’s obsession with the man was getting out of hand.

Doyoung also might have been slightly jealous that someone’s taking Taeyong’s attention off of him, but no one needed to know.

“I think I get it,” Doyoung took a deep breath. “He’s really pretty and the few times he said hi to you, you got to hear his angelic voice and he also seems very fun because within the month you’ve been living in the same building, you’ve seen him with three different hair colors, I really think I do get it,” Doyoung sighed.

It was usually a lot easier to act supportive as well, because Taeyong was never _this_ into anyone. He mentioned someone’s cute, dated them for a few weeks and that was it, but things were different with this neighbor for some reason and Doyoung hated it.

“You should meet him,” Taeyong suggested excitedly, seemingly not noticing how Doyoung would do anything rather than that.

“In order for me to meet him, you need to meet him first,” Doyoung noted. Another thing that really bothered Doyoung was that Taeyong got unreasonably shy when it came to his new neighbor, and Taeyong never got shy. The last time Doyoung saw that happen was when Taeyong was trying to befriend him; and that was over five years ago.

“It’ll happen one of these days, I’m telling you,” Doyoung just rolled his eyes and started talking about something else, because that was as much neighbor discourse as he could handle for the day.

Doyoung wasn’t really expecting anything to happen and that gave him hope that Taeyong would just eventually move on and go back to focusing on Doyoung only. However, nothing lasts forever and Doyoung’s hope had to die out sooner or later.

_taebaby: omg !!!!! he talked to me_  
_taebaby: introduced himself and all_  
_taebaby: suggested we hang out sometime wtf aaa !!!!_

_doyo: good for u :D_

It all went downhill from there. Taeyong and his neighbor – Baekhyun – did hang out. All the time.

Taeyong practically never shut up about him (or maybe Doyoung just liked wallowing in his sadness, so he kept telling himself that), his time was now divided between not only work and Doyoung, but also Baekhyun now.

If Taeyong ever noticed Doyoung’s distaste in his neighbor, he never mentioned it, and Doyoung was honestly glad, because he wasn’t sure how he would explain it. Taeyong was used to Doyoung disliking people for no apparent reason, but it was usually people neither of them knew, so he never had the incentive to question it. Doyoung’s dislike for Baekhyun would definitely be questioned, though. Especially after all the monologues about how great he is Taeyong made Doyoung sit through.

_taebaby: come over tomorrow plssss_  
_taebaby: u really need to meet baekhyun_

_doyo: idk_

_taebaby: c’mon doyoungieeee_  
_taebaby: you’ve been avoiding this long enough_  
_taebaby: i’ll be expecting u tomorrow_  
_taebaby: and i’ll be really sad if u don’t show up_

Doyoung didn’t have a choice, not really. The only thing that sounded less appealing than meeting his arch nemesis was making Taeyong sad.

Doyoung prides himself in never making Taeyong sad, but that doesn’t mean he’s never seen Taeyong sad because he has.

He actually realized he’s in love with his best friend when said best friend came to him one day, heartbroken over some asshole who broke up with him. The whole time Taeyong was at his place, Doyoung could only think about how he would never treat Taeyong like that and how good he would be to him.

Doyoung never confessed any of that out loud because it would had been really poor timing that day, and any days that came after that weren’t any better (at least not in Doyoung’s mind).

So with all that in mind, Doyoung knew that he’s going to officially meet Baekhyun way sooner than he hoped for (he was going for never, but alas).

Baekhyun was everything Taeyong said he would be and more. He was friendly, unbelievably funny and just as good looking as Taeyong said he is.

Doyoung hated him.

Taeyong’s always had very specific type, and the type was barely average looking men who either refused to acknowledge their relationship or treated him like shit. Now, Doyoung wasn’t happy that Taeyong had to deal with assholes like that, but it also meant that sooner or later, Taeyong would realize he’s settling for less than what he deserves and Doyoung would have him back.

Baekhyun seemed to be a treat to the outcome Doyoung got so used to, that’s why he hated him.

“Taeyong said you don’t like beer, so I got you red wine this morning,” Baekhyun offered him the bottle and a bottle opener while he got a beer for Taeyong and himself. “My taste in wine isn’t really refined, but I got this one from a friend once and I liked it, so hopefully it’s good,” he added with a warm smile.

Doyoung hated that smile.

“You didn’t have to, but thank you,” Doyoung smiled back. Just because he’s angry with recent developments doesn’t mean he has to be rude, thank you very much.

Taeyong and Baekhyun then started talking about Hannibal (because apparently _Baek hyung isn’t a pussy and he actually watched it_ ), but Baekhyun seemed to be regularly checking on Doyoung to see how he likes the wine.

“It’s really good,” Doyoung finally said because while Baekhyun’s caring was a nice gesture, Doyoung was getting anxious every time he noticed Baekhyun’s eyes on him.

Doyoung prided himself in being good with new people. While Taeyong was never shy per se, Doyoung was usually the one who introduced Taeyong to new people, and it felt almost uncomfortable to be the one being introduced for once. He didn’t know how to make himself a part of their conversation, he didn’t know what to say to Baekhyun to befriend him, he didn’t know how to get Taeyong’s attention again; he felt out of place.

Baekhyun seemed to notice it, and it was yet another reason for Doyoung to hate him because no one can be _this_ perfect. “What shows are you watching, Doyoung? Taeyong said Hannibal isn’t really your cup of tea,” Doyoung found temporary comfort in the fact that Taeyong seems to be talking about him a lot, even with his crush.

“Yeah, not a fan of human meat, but that’s just me I guess,” Baekhyun laughed at the joke, but waited for Doyoung to answer the question. “I mainly watch shows just to turn off my brain for a bit, so it’s all sitcoms for the most part,” Doyoung said. He’s forced himself to watch a few more serious shows, but that was only for Taeyong’s sake because he complained about not having anyone to discuss them with. Call him whipped all you want, he’s self aware enough.

“That’s understandable, coming home from work and forcing yourself to keep your brain going can be exhausting sometimes,” Doyoung nodded because he wasn’t sure what to say next.

Doyoung then noticed Taeyong giving Baekhyun a look that usually meant he wants to talk, but then he shifted his eyes to him quickly and _oh no_ Taeyong wants Baekhyun to leave the room so that he can talk to Doyoung. Did he by any chance notice the unfriendly aura around him that was specifically targeted at Baekhyun?

“Is everything okay?” Taeyong asked once Baekhyun excused himself to _get more snacks_. “You’re acting weird,” he noted.

Doyoung was mentally thanking the heavens that Taeyong didn’t seem to put two and two together (although Doyoung’s two and two seemed to be eight). “Just weird meeting your crush,” Doyoung knew it was a weak excuse, he’s met Taeyong’s crushes before and he never hesitated to either talk to them or just straight up tell them that they don’t deserve Taeyong. The problem here was that he couldn’t say that to Baekhyun; he seemed to be exactly what Taeyong deserves.

Taeyong shrugged and didn’t press the topic, but Doyoung knew that it’s only because they’ll talk about it once they’re actually alone. “I’ll go help Baekhyun in the kitchen,” Taeyong announced and left Doyoung alone in the living room, which was probably for the best because he really needed to get himself together.

However, he didn’t have too much time to do that, because basically as soon as Taeyong left, Baekhyun came back.

“Taeyong really likes you, you know,” he said after sitting down on the couch again. “Talks about you every chance he gets,” Baekhyun notes with a soft smile.

“I would hope so, we’re best friends,” Doyoung retorted, a little bit too late realizing that he sounded a bit _too_ cold when saying that. He just didn’t see the reason why this was even brought up. The last time someone try to bring it up, it was Taeyong’s ex suggesting that he should leave Taeyong alone. Needless to say, Taeyong left his ex alone after he found out about the conversation.

“Have you ever thought about being something more?” Doyoung choked on his wine then. That’s a question he definitely wasn’t expecting; no one’s even caught up to Doyoung’s feelings since he was fairly good at hiding them.

Doyoung didn’t know what to say. If Baekhyun knew, there was no reason to lie, but at the same time Doyoung wasn’t ready to admit it, especially not to a stranger. “Why are you asking?” he resorted to asking before admitting anything.

“It seems to me that Taeyong _really_ likes you,” Baekhyun explained, making sure he highlights the word _really_.

Now, once again, that was something Doyoung didn’t expect. Someone thinking that Taeyong had feelings for him; just the suggestion sounded ridiculous.

“We’re just close,” Doyoung said. He probably wouldn’t lie if Baekhyun asked about his feelings, but Doyoung knew that his very romantic feelings for his best friend aren’t reciprocated.

“I think you should pay more attention to how he looks at you compared to how he looks at everyone else,” Baekhyun said before – hopefully – dropping the topic. “Oh and don’t think I didn’t notice the way you look at him,” he added one more thing and Doyoung really wished he didn’t.

Baekhyun being in possession of Doyoung’s best kept secret didn’t feel great, but he didn’t have time to ponder on it too much before Taeyong returned with snacks.

Doyoung was a bit out of it for the rest of the day and just continued sipping on his wine without talking too much. Neither Baekhyun nor Taeyong pushed him into doing more.

_taebaby: sooooo_  
_taebaby: what do u think about baekhyun?_

Doyoung expected to get a text like that when he decided to leave before Baekhyun, taking away Taeyong’s chance to ask him in person.

_doyo: he’s alright ig_  
_doyo: seems to like you_

_taebaby: doyoung, be honest_  
_taebaby: are you okay?_

_doyo: yeah. just tired_  
_doyo: probably gonna sleep soon_

Now, Doyoung wasn’t happy about lying to Taeyong. He rarely does it, but sometimes he felt like he has no other option. Confessing his feelings to Taeyong after spending the day with the latter’s crush really wasn’t the definition of good timing.

_taebaby: okay_  
_taebaby: i’m sorry if i pushed you into meeting him_  
_taebaby: i love you_  
_taebaby: sleep well_

_doyo: you didn’t_  
_doyo: i love you too_

Doyoung never felt this discouraged after meeting any of Taeyong’s previous romantic interests, and while he knew what the cause of it is, he wasn’t ready to admit it to anyone, not even himself. He wasn’t ready to admit that he feels like Baekhyun would be better for Taeyong than Doyoung would.

Waking up the next morning had Doyoung thinking that all of it was a dream, but he very quickly remembered that it sadly wasn’t. He did meet Baekhyun, and Baekhyun was everything Taeyong ever dreamt of.

Doyoung wasn’t sure for to handle that realization. He spent years waiting for the right moment, but the moment never came, and now Taeyong was fully enchanted by someone who was actually worth his time. Doyoung wasted any chances he had with Taeyong; if there even were any chances in the first place.

“Right moments are nothing but a social construct, I’ve been telling you that for years,” Jaehyun argued after Doyoung decided that at this point, telling his other friend everything won’t hurt anyone.

“You’ve literally never said that,” Doyoung noted, rolling his eyes.

“But I would have told you if you didn’t bottle this up,” Jaehyun threw his arm around Doyoung’s shoulders to pull him closer. Doyoung wasn’t that into physical affection (unless it was with Taeyong), but he appreciated Jaehyun trying to help. “It’s still not too late, you know,” he said after a while. “Being _too late_ is also just a social construct. Even if Taeyong was to get married next week, you still have time up to next week to confess,” what Jaehyun was saying almost made sense, but Doyoung felt less inclined to agree because of the fact that it was Baekhyun he was going up against.

Baekhyun with his kind nature and talent for making people comfortable. Baekhyun, who’s been the object of Taeyong’s various romantic scenarios for weeks now. Baekhyun, who would treat Taeyong the way Taeyong deserves to be treated.

“No, that’s bullshit,” Jaehyun quickly shut him down when Doyoung told him all that. “Taeyong already loves you. No, fuck that, he adores you and the way you take care of him. There’s no way this Baekhyun character could’ve achieved the same amount of adoration from Taeyong,” Jaehyun was very clearly convinced that he’s right and there was no point of trying to sway his opinion.

“If you and Baekhyun were both drowning and he could only save one of you, it would be you. Hell, even if it was you or ten people, he would choose you,” Jaehyun said.

“First of all, I can swim, and second of all, I’m not sure how to feel about my best friend possibly letting ten people die,” Jaehyun just shook his head at him and they started talking about something else since they clearly weren’t about to agree on anything.

_taebaby: i miss you_

Doyoung felt extremely bad when he read that. He’s been trying his best to avoid Taeyong for a few days (it really shouldn’t be a big deal, but they were used to being together or at least talking every single day). Doyoung wasn’t doing it on purpose per se, but the first day Taeyong texted him, he actually was busy, and then when he realized that he could just distract himself to avoid thinking about Taeyong, he started making sure he’s busy every day.

_doyo: miss you too_  
_doyo: just really busy these days_

_taebaby: i understand_  
_taebaby: btw i gave baekhyun your number_  
_taebaby: hope that’s okay_

_doyo: why did you give him my number?_

_taebaby: he asked for it_  
_taebaby: i didn’t think you’d mind_  
_taebaby: i can tell him to delete it_

_doyo: no, it’s okay_  
_doyo: i’ll see you soon_

_taebaby: i really hope so_  
_taebaby: i love you_

_doyo: i love you more_

Doyoung wasn’t mad at Taeyong for giving his number to Baekhyun, he just didn’t understand why would the latter ask for it in the first place. They had nothing to talk about, unless Baekhyun wanted to blackmail him for some reason, but he didn’t seem like the type.

Doyoung tried his best not to overthink it, but he couldn’t help it and he very quickly got to a point where he was hoping Baekhyun would text him, just so that he knows what’s going on.

But Baekhyun didn’t.

The only person who texted him was Taeyong, and the least Doyoung could do was stop avoiding him and talk to him properly. Jaehyun texted him as well, but it was just his daily _reminder that you’re a coward_ text, and Doyoung doesn’t really count that as proper communication.

Then, when Doyoung finally started to forget all about Baekhyun, the man chose that moment to text him.

_Unknown: you should tell taeyong that you’re in love with him_

_taeyong’s bf: is this baekhyun?_

_Unknown: idk is it baekhyun_

_taeyong’s bf: yeah it’s baekhyun_  
_taeyong’s bf: and i have nothing to tell taeyong_

_baekhyun: i admire the dedication to keep it a secret_  
_baekhyun: but i literally know_  
_baekhyun: you don’t have to lie_

_taeyong’s bf: what’s it to you anyway_

_baekhyun: taeyong’s my friend_  
_baekhyun: i want him to be happy_  
_baekhyun: so one of you needs to step up_

_taeyong’s bf: i appreciate whatever you’re trying to do_  
_taeyong’s bf: but taeyong doesn’t like me like that_

_baekhyun: omg_  
_baekhyun: you’re both as bad as each other_

The conversation didn’t keep going after that. Baekhyun probably didn’t have anything else to say, and Doyoung was too stuck on the last message to say anything else. _As bad as each other_? Does that mean Baekhyun talks about the same thing with Taeyong too? Yet Taeyong doesn’t feel the need to avoid Doyoung.

_doyo: do you still have a crush on baekhyun?_

_taebaby: that’s very out of nowhere_  
_taebaby: but no_  
_taebaby: why?_

_doyo: just asking_

Now Doyoung felt _really_ bad. He’s been avoiding or just blatantly ignoring Taeyong for the past week just to find out that he had absolutely no reason to do so. He’s acted like an asshole for no reason at all (his previous reasoning wasn’t that great either, but it was at least something). He’s hurt Taeyong for no reason at all.

“I’m the worst friend ever, I can’t believe I acted like that,” Doyoung complained.

“That’s something you should be telling to either your therapist or to Taeyong, I’m neither of those,” Jaehyun noted. He got used to Doyoung’s panicked calls insisting that he has to come over because Doyoung made a big revelation.

“I don’t have a therapist so I’m telling you,” Doyoung argued. He knew he had to apologize to Taeyong directly and he was ready to do that, but he needed to talk to someone else first.

“And what exactly do you expect me to do?” Jaehyun asked. He really didn’t mind Doyoung suddenly being more present in his life, he just wasn’t sure what to say without constantly repeating himself.

“Agree with me at least, give me advice, punch me, I don’t know, anything,” Doyoung was whining at that point.

“I’m not going to agree with you. You’re not the worst friend ever, but you need to be more honest, Doyoung,” Jaehyun tried. “You’re going to apologize for ignoring Taeyong but then when he asks why you did it, you’ll what? Just lie to him again?” it really wasn’t Jaehyun’s intention to make Doyoung feel even worse, but Taeyong was his friend too, and he couldn’t be biased.

“I’m scared to tell him the truth, we’ve never even joked about being together or anything like that,” Doyoung was sulking.

“Have you considered that maybe you’ve never joked about it because it doesn’t seem like a joke to either of you? You’ve never joked about it because you don’t want it to be _just_ a joke?”

Doyoung’s never looked at it like that, and he wasn’t sure if it makes sense or if he’s just too emotionally drained to fully understand what Jaehyun’s saying, but he decided not to argue with him.

“You should tell him before it’s actually—,” Jaehyun couldn’t finish his sentence because he was interrupted by very urgent sounding knocks on Doyoung’s door.

“I have no idea who that is,” Doyoung said before standing up and walking to the door. Jaehyun had an idea about who it might be, but he didn’t say anything.

“Doyoung,” very angry looking Taeyong stepped into the apartment. “We need to talk because whatever the fuck’s going on with you, I want to be here for you when you ne—“ Taeyong stopped talking when he finally walked into the living room, never waiting for Doyoung to invite him in. 

“Oh, you’re already talking to someone. Hi, Jaehyun,” Doyoung winced at the hurt he could hear in Taeyong’s voice. Sure, Jaehyun was their mutual friend, a good friend at that, but they always went to each other first when they needed to talk to someone.

“I’ll take this as my cue to leave,” Jaehyun said after greeting Taeyong. “Please, consider what I said,” he said directly to Doyoung before fleeing the scene.

“What are you not telling me?” Taeyong asked once Jaehyun closed the front door behind him. “I don’t want to push you, but I just don’t know what to think, Doyo,” he sounded genuinely lost, and Doyoung wished Jaehyun would’ve taken him up on the offer to kick him, because Doyoung felt like he truly deserved that right now.

“It’s,” Doyoung started but he didn’t know how to continue. Jaehyun was right; if he just keeps lying, nothing will ever get solved long term and sooner or later, even Taeyong’s patience will run out.

“Do you like Baekhyun?” Taeyong then asked.

At first Doyoung felt like the question came out of nowhere, but thinking about it a little more, he realized that the conclusion isn’t really that far fetched considering only the information Taeyong had.

“I don’t, I have a thing for someone else,” Doyoung confessed.

“Oh,” Doyoung wasn’t sure if he just imagined it, but he could’ve sworn he saw a shadow of hurt in Taeyong’s eyes when he said that.

“Baekhyun suggested you might have a thing for someone, but he said it’s,” Taeyong stopped for a second. “It doesn’t matter,” he sighed.

Now Doyoung really felt like it’s more than his wishful thinking. If Baekhyun really talked to both of them about the same thing, he would tell Taeyong that Doyoung likes him, and there’s no way Doyoung was only imagining the genuine disappointment radiating from Taeyong when he, very unprompted, concluded that the person Doyoung has a thing for isn’t him.

“Who did Baekhyun say I like?” Doyoung asked. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear the confirmation from Taeyong.

“He said you like me, but I told him it’s stupid. That’s why you didn’t want to talk to me, right? Because Baekhyun told you I love you and you felt weird about it, so you avoided me,” Doyoung was now getting a lot more information than he asked for, and it took him a while to process all of it.

“You love me?” that was the most important piece of information Taeyong just shared, and Doyoung needed to hear it again to believe it.

“Yeah, I thought Baekhyun’s told you,” Taeyong whispered. He was now staring at the wall behind Doyoung.

“He did, but I didn’t believe him,” Doyoung said. “I started avoiding you because after meeting Baekhyun, I felt like I didn’t stand a chance and I also knew that he would be good for you, so I didn’t want to ruin that,” Doyoung explained everything. “But it hurt to watch because I’m in love with you, Taeyong,” he finally confessed.

It felt odd; the secret he’s been keeping for years finally out there. Doyoung convinced himself that he’ll never tell Taeyong how he feels and it led to him not being able to imagine what would happen if he actually confessed, but now he did it and there was no going back.

“You ignored me and avoided me because you love me?” Taeyong asked. Despite knowing Taeyong better than anyone else, right there and then, Doyoung had no idea what Taeyong was thinking.

“Yeah, basically. I know it’s a stupid reason and I know you didn’t deserve any of that, and I’m sorry I hurt you because while it was never my intention, I still did it and I—“ Doyoung’s monologue was cut short because Taeyong made sure to occupy his lips with something other than talking.

Doyoung didn’t realize until that moment that he’s never actually thought about what kissing Taeyong would feel like. He suddenly felt very anxious, but not necessarily in a bad way; just very on edge because how the fuck did he go years without imagining kissing the person he’s in love with. However, at the same time it made perfect sense to him, because the relationship between them was always about emotional intimacy more than anything else, and in Doyoung’s head he didn’t feel the need to imagine anything sexual in order to feel like there’s more to their relationship (at least from his side).

Physical intimacy wasn’t all that important to Doyoung, but it definitely wasn’t unwelcome, especially not when it came from Taeyong.

Taeyong kissed him gently and slowly, as if he was scared Doyoung would shatter, and it made sense really. For Doyoung, for them, it all made sense. The kiss made all the puzzle pieces connect into one final picture, and Doyoung was sure he’d remember the picture for a long time because it was now engraved in his memory.

Doyoung was shy about physical intimacy, as it turns out, but he eventually gathered up some courage and moved his arms to wrap around Taeyong’s neck while the latter’s were resting on his hips. They weren’t pushing anything, there was no fight for dominance, because there was no need for one.

There was a whiny noise when Taeyong swiped his tongue against Doyoung’s bottom lip softly, and Doyoung very quickly realized that his own throat was the source of said noise. It wasn’t Doyoung’s first kiss in any sense, but it almost felt like it to him. He allowed Taeyong to lead the kiss and just focused on enjoying every second of it.

Taeyong’s grip on his hips became tighter with every passing second, and Doyoung was considering not stopping him from going further, but he knew himself and he knew that he needs a lot of talking before he provides anything physically. Taeyong seemed to have realized that as well, because he was the one to pull away before Doyoung could.

“You kiss the way you look,” Taeyong noted with a big smile.

“How do I look?” Doyoung asked, confused. He was hoping for something that isn’t _boring_ or just flat out _bad_.

“Pretty,” Taeyong said before pecking his lips one more time.

Doyoung wasn’t sure what to say to that because not only was he not used to get these kinds of compliments, but also because those compliments were coming from Taeyong.

He almost couldn’t believe that this was all actually happening. “Do you really love me?” Doyoung asked to make sure this isn’t just a cruel prank Taeyong planned as a revenge for Doyoung ignoring him.

“Let me see,” Taeyong pretended to think. “I think about you way too many times a day, I talk about you every chance I get and I always have a stupid grin on my face when I do apparently. I can’t imagine my life without you to the point where you’re the one person I’d trade everyone else for,” Doyoung had tears in his eyes, but chuckled at the last part, remembering what Jaehyun told him about Taeyong letting people drown to save him. “I want us to experience everything we possibly can together and I want to grow old with you, and you know how much the idea of getting old terrifies me, so yes. I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you and that you ruined my heart for anyone else,” Doyoung couldn’t hold back the tears by the time Taeyong finished.

“Good thing I’m ready to be with you until we’re all grey and old,” Doyoung smiled through his tears before pulling Taeyong closer to kiss him again. He was honestly glad that he’s never imagined what kissing Taeyong would be like, because it would all be a waste of time since nothing he could have had imagined would ever compare to the real thing.

“Baekhyun was right. We really are as bad as each other,” Doyoung laughed before resting his head on Taeyong shoulder. “You ruined my heart for everyone else too, just so you know,” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> if u want to support me, you can send me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/sunsetblurs) or two, i would be eternally grateful, and i'll also send a forehead kiss!! 
> 
> i also do [commissions](https://sunsetblurs.carrd.co/#commissions) hehe <3


End file.
